


Second Meetings

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Maybe mild-non con, No Plot, Oblivious Merlin, Past Underage, idfk, past Merlin/Gwaine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time Merlin and Gwaine had met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> IDFK what this trash is. I had it saved in my documents but hadn't posted it. BTW the mild non-con is there 'cause Gwaine was being Gwaine and Merlin was 15.

“You!” Merlin exclaimed the moment he properly saw the ruffian. He jabbed his finger forward in his direction. Arthur didn't miss the way his manservant's cheeks instantly flared up to a bright red. The ruffian—Gwaine, was it? What sort of dumb name was that?—anyways, the damn rogue Gwaine smiled _filthily_ at Merlin (causing Merlin to blush even more) and approached him. Merlin, the poor little idiot, looked completely lost as Gwaine swaggered forward who looked completely idiotic with his silly long hair. Merlin completely forgot Arthur—his _prince_ —was there at _all_.

“Well, hello there.” Gwaine said suavely, his voice deep and eyes full of not-so-innocent intent. “Didn't think I'd see you again, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur felt like gasping in a not-so-manly way. How _dare_ that ruffian steal _his_ way of saying Merlin's name! Merlin, the dolt, started stammering and just making a mess of himself. 

“G-Gwaine...” Merlin averted his eyes from the other man's and looked down at his boots instead.

“Last time I heard you say my name like that your legs were over my shoulders.” Gwaine smirked.

If Arthur wasn't sure before, he was now definitely sure now that he  _hated_ Gwaine.

Then a fight broke out in the Rising Sun and the stupid ruffian got his face punched in and blacked out. Arthur refused to drag the drunkard, but then Gwaine moaned into Merlin's vulnerable neck and Arthur decided he was going to sling Gwaine over his shoulder and take his damn self to the castle. He dumped him into a guest room and that was that. The next morning, the ruffian woke up cuddled up to Merlin.

Arthur hated him even more in that moment.

* * *

 

“So, how did you and Merlin meet?” Arthur asked Gwaine as he watched the man eat with disgust. He was like a pig. Stupid ruffian. Gwaine gave Merlin that look again and Merlin, the big girl, blushed.

“Well, it went a little something like this...”

 

_Gwaine wasn't sure where he was going, but so far it looked pretty good. A few miles back, he had run into a wooden sign that read: **Ealdor.** He stood on a small hill that overlooked the entire village. It was pretty small and a few people were out attending to their livestock with even fewer children out playing. He went down the hill and all the eyes of the villagers instantly zeroed in on him, the children even stopped playing just to stare at him. Gwaine was starting to feel a little creeped out, was this one of those weird villages where they captured and sacrificed whoever was new in town? Thankfully, a tall and lithe figure tripped from between the villagers and landed on his arse right in front of Gwaine._

_The figure was a boy with pale skin, innocent blue eyes and black curls circling his big ears and, holy shit, his lips and cheekbones were perfectly delectable! The boy smiled at him, looking sweet with his long legs spread in front of him and his cheeks a little red with embarrassment. “Um, h-hi. I'm Merlin?” Gwaine knew he had to have him in that moment._

_Gwaine started to pursue after Merlin and get in his little arse as quickly as possible. The boy was just too damn cute. It was actually pretty easy. Merlin was pretty young, about fifteen or so. A little hormonal thing like him couldn't resist a handsome and mysterious man like Gwaine. Merlin was overwhelmed with lust he couldn't even think, just act. He launched himself at Gwaine and started kissing him wildly. Merlin had sex for the first time and it was against Hunith's kitchen table she's had for years. But they didn't stop there. Gwaine took him over and over again against different parts of the small cot—on the floor, against the wall, facing the window with Merlin gazing outside with his eyes rolled up to his head, they even somehow did it on the roof with Merlin bouncing on Gwaine's lap wantonly._

_After having sex against every possible spot in the cot, Gwaine decided to teach Merlin a few (well, actually a LOT of) things so they could do them out in the woods where they could run wild and naked freely. They went at it like rabbits for days, doing things to each other that would make poor old Hunith faint. They did it so often to a point where Gwaine didn't even want to leave anymore, he just wanted to lay about with Merlin so they could fuck each other stupid._

_But the time for Gwaine to leave eventually came. The villagers were actually pretty happy for once they weren't walking/running in on Gwaine and Merlin in a very compromising position. They were also happy they would no longer hear Merlin's amazed cries when Gwaine did something with his tongue._

_The reason why he left was because Gwaine realized that he was depending on Merlin too much (which was not his style). He realized he needed to leave. He told Merlin his reasons. The boy had been sad and a little mad, but he didn't stop Gwaine when it was time to go. Before he left, Gwaine leered at Merlin and said, “Wanna go at it one last time?” And Merlin agreed._

_When Gwaine left, Merlin was a little less hurt and thoroughly debauched._

“And that's how I met Merlin.” Gwaine finished proudly. By the time he finished, Merlin was covering his face with his hands and Arthur had a look of disgust. Gauis was just ignoring them and doing whatever Gauis did best. Arthur clenched his fists and tried his very best to not launch himself at Gwaine and choke him to death.

“Let me get his straight.” Arthur swallowed. “You met a virginal _young_ Merlin, seduced him, did... _unspeakable_ things to him for an unhealthy amount of time...” Arthur shuddered angrily. He really didn't want to imagine Gwaine balls deep in...he wouldn't allow himself to think of that now. “And then just abandoned him?” Well, at least Arthur could beat Gwaine at that. Arthur would _never_ abandon Merlin.

“Something like that, yeah. I took every last drop of his virginity.” Gwaine said, still as proud. His eyes went dark and sultry when they landed on Merlin. “But I suppose fate wants us to be together again.” he said, leaning over Merlin. Merlin sunk into his seat and refused to make eye contact with anyone.

“No, no, none of that now.” Arthur sprung from his seat and hovered over Merlin protectively but Gwaine still reached out towards Merlin. “No, damn it. Stop. Touching. Him.” Arthur growled and smacked Gwaine's fingers away from Merlin's hair. Gwaine stood up straight and flipped his hair. Merlin did not sigh in admiration. Nope.

“Huh, what's wrong with you, princess?”

“I don't appreciate you touching my manservant in such a manner.” the prince said. Gwaine's eyes widened.

“Man _servant?_ ” Gwaine gawked at Merlin. “You're this guy's servant?” Gwaine instantly went protective. “Merlin, does he hurt you? He hasn't...forced himself on you, has he?” Merlin shook his head with a smile. Oh, he was so glad Gwaine cared!

“No. He's just a prat now and then, but he'd never hurt me!” That wasn't completely right but Gwaine didn't need to know that.

“How dare you suggest such a thing! As if I'd waste my time on this bum!” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Gee, thanks Arthur. Glad I mean so much to you.” he retorted sarcastically. Gwaine grabbed Merlin and gazed into his eyes passionately.

“Merlin, forget this guy.” he said, ignoring Arthur's 'hey!' “You don't need to work for him. You can come with me. We can travel together. We can have _tons_ of sex. Besides, I came up with something brilliant: role-playing!”

Merlin looked positively confused and a little interested when Gwaine said the word, while Arthur was seething. “You are not taking my servant with you to a sexual escapade!” Arthur shouted. Gauis promptly shushed him and said with a tut, “Language, sire!”

“Why are you so attached to Merlin, _sire_?” Gwaine said mockingly. Arthur's cheeks flushed.

“Me?” Arthur pointed at his chest, “Attached to _him?_ ” he said, pointing at Merlin. “You must be insane!” Gwaine shrugged.

“Alright, then I guess you won't mind when I do this.” Gwaine grabbed Merlin's face in his hands and started to kiss him thoroughly. Merlin whimpered and moaned, his eyes falling shut. Arthur did mind, so he ripped Gwaine from him. Gwaine was prepared. He shoved Arthur off of him. That got Arthur angry. His hand flew to his sword automatically, but he stopped when he felt Merlin's hand on his. He lowered his hand from his sheathe when Merlin started giving him those puppy eyes and trembling lips.

"Arthur, please don't" Merlin pleaded. Arthur's gaze softened but just before Arthur could said anything, Gwaine interrupted the moment. 

“Whoa, you two are so gay for each other it hurts.” Gwaine's loud and rude comment broke the moment. Arthur spluttered.

“Excuse me!?” Arthur had a pretty foolish expression. Gwaine grinned and started to chuckle.

“Why don't you two just fuck already so I can watch?” Gwaine looked like he just had the most amazing idea, completely forgetting he was against Merlin continuing his service with Arthur. “Now, there's something we haven't done. Next, we should have a threesome and spit-roast you!” he said, pointing at Merlin with a manic grin.

“W-what!? You want to cannibalize me!?” Gwaine started laughing and didn't offer any explanation.

“Arthur, please don't let him eat me! When he wants to try something, he'll do it!” Merlin wailed miserably, launching himself at Arthur clumsily. Arthur was barely able to catch him. The prince flushed and held Merlin awkwardly.

“M-Merlin, I don't think that's—oh, what the hell. Stay away from Merlin, ruffian!” Arthur decided to just go with it. Even he knew what Gwaine meant... For someone who was supposedly so experienced, Merlin was pretty damn clueless. Gwaine smiled sweetly at Merlin and tried to meet his eyes, but the boy was avoiding him.

“Merlin,” he cooed, “I'd never hurt you, let alone eat—well, I'd eat you out but that's different.” Gwaine smirked. “You know that, don't you? You've writhed under my tongue—”

“How dare you!” Arthur gasped, clutching Merlin's head to his chest dramatically. “You sir are a deviant! You are a despoiler of poor innocent country boys!”

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “Both of you are so dramatic! Alright, I won't come in between your sacred marriage!” How did both of them turn on him? _He_ was supposed to turn Merlin on Arthur so they could skip out of Camelot and fornicate all over the country. Instead, Gwaine was watching Arthur murmur to Merlin with a gentle look on his eyes, probably reassuring the boy that no dirty lecherous ruffian would lay his hands on him, while clasping the slim man's hands as if the two of them were in some sort of drama. Gwaine felt the start of a gag.

“Aw, screw this. I'm going to a tavern.”

 


End file.
